79003 An Unexpected Gathering
An Unexpected Journey |setwithsamenumber= |setwithsamenumber2= |before=79002 Attack of the Wargs |before2= |before3= |after=79004 Barrel Escape |after2= |after3= }} |Ages = 9-14 |Released = November 27 2012 |Theme = The Hobbit|Theme2 = The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey }} 79003 An Unexpected Gathering is a set in the theme The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey released in November 2012. It includes a model of Bag End, Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole, and six minifigures. The set includes a variety of new elements. Description An Unexpected Gathering includes a model of Bilbo Baggins' hobbit hole, Bag End, and six minifigures: Bilbo, Gandalf, and four dwarves: Balin, Dwalin, Bofur, and Bombur. Bag End is built mainly out of green and bright green pieces, as it is underneath a hill. It has a round doorway with a green door in the center, with a window on either side of it. Further along is another, larger window, and one small window is placed on either side of the model. There is a fence outside the front of the garden, and several plants outside. A tree grows out of the top of the roof, near a chimney. Inside, the entire building is one room, with a table on one side. A book sits in front of the large window, along with a feather next to it for a pen. On the table is a variety of food pieces, such as apples, cherries, carrots, a loaf of bread, a pretzel, a sausage, and several chicken bones. In front of one side window is some mixtures, along with Sting, Bilbo's sword, on a stand. Though Bilbo did not actually obtain the sword until much later in the Hobbit story, its inclusion allows the set to be used as part of the Lord of the Rings story. The set also includes a staff for Gandalf, two knives for Bombur and Dwalin, a pickaxe for Bofur, a hammer for Dwalin, a pan for Bombur and a short sword for Balin. Three maps are included in the set; one of the Lonely Mountain, one of the Shire, and one of Mirkwood. The red book of Westmark is also included. Background The scene which the set depicts takes place at Bag End, where Gandalf and Thorin's company of thirteen dwarves meet Bilbo Baggins to try to persuade him to join their quest to recover the Lonely Mountain from Smaug the dragon. LEGO.com Description Notes * All the minifigures in this set are exclusive except for Gandalf. While Bilbo Baggins and Balin appear in other sets, these variations are exclusive to this set. * Bag End has a higher roof than in the movie, probably so Gandalf can fit in. * In the prototype model, the gate had a "No admittance except on party business" sign, while the final model doesn't. Minifigures Included Gallery 79003.png|The set in its entirety 79003-boxart.png|The box art 79003 scene.jpg|A view of the set with a background Bag end1.jpg|A scene from a movie of Bag End Bag end2.jpg|A scene from a movie of Bag End Bag_end3.jpg|A scene from a movie of Bag End Bag end-8.jpg|A top picture showing the maps 79003-1.jpg|The roof being lifted off the model External links Category:2012 sets Category:70000 sets Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey